We've Got Tonight
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "We've got tonight... who needs tomorrow. We've got tonight, babe... why don't you stay..." With her feeling betrayed, Amanda just wanted to forget that the day had happened... but Finn wouldn't let her forget it by herself. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Saving Sanity

_**Twenty minutes earlier…**_

 _Ashley walked back into her locker room and let out a sigh._

 _"Something on your mind?" Seth asked._

 _"Fucking hell! What is this 'Give Ash a heart attack day'?!" Ashley exclaimed. "And what the fuck are you doing in here?!"_

 _"Hiding from John because I know he'll want to kill me." Seth responded._

 _"Well you implied some things about his little sis that you shouldn't have." Ashley replied, Seth growling in frustration._

 _"Can't catch a break today!" Seth yelled._

 _"Let them be happy, you dick! Otherwise, they'll go off to Japan and you'll never see Mandy again!" Ashley shouted, Seth turning to her in fury before grabbing her and pinning her against the wall. "Just because you're the Architect doesn't make you the boss!"_

 _"She was happy with The Shield!" Seth growled._

 _"Fuck no, she wasn't. Not towards the end, not when you aimed that chair at her back and broke her shoulder blades!" Ashley hissed. "She's moving on and you need to accept that." She said._

 _Their eyes remained locked… and Ashley smirked._

 _"Do something! I dare you!" Ashley growled, Seth crashing his lips onto hers. Ashley managed to pull back as she surprised but then she crashed her lips back onto his._

 _And that was how Amanda found them… and immediately, the brunette grabbed the baseball bat and struck Seth on the back of the head with it, Seth screaming as he fell and Ashley turning furious._

" _Mandy, what the hell?!" Ashley screamed as Amanda still held the bat._

" _He's using you, Ash! Just like he's used every woman he's been with!" Amanda yelled as Seth pulled himself up, rubbing his head and walking towards Amanda… only to jump back when she swung at him. "Try putting your damn hands on me, I'll bust your fucking skull!" She responded in a threatening tone._

" _He's not gonna hurt you, Mandy. He still cares, he never stopped." Ashley replied, Amanda turning to her in absolute disbelief at what her childhood friend had just said._

" _I'd really want to believe that… but it's a lie, Ash. He's hurt me repeatedly… and if you want to be his next target, go ahead. I'm done." Amanda responded in a low but angered tone._

 _She threw the bat at Seth, who jumped back before Amanda stormed off…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda found herself at the hotel bar, having left the arena after the fight… she had been drinking whiskey shots before she felt a hand on her back and turned, seeing Finn.

"You had me worried, Darlin'." Finn replied before he sat down next to her.

"I clocked Seth in the head with a bat after the hypocrite had the nerve, the downright nerve, to shove his tongue down Ashley's throat after saying what he had said earlier about you corrupting me, she got pissed at me but he was the one who had her pinned against the wall when I walked in, I thought he was gonna hurt her so I swung at him… and she ended up saying that he still cares and that he's never gonna hurt me again. So I told her that if she wants to be his next target that I'm done. She can make her own choices… if she wants that careless asshole, who am I to stop her?" Amanda explained as _Refugee_ by Tom Petty played from the nearby radio and Amanda drank another shot of whiskey until Finn carefully stopped her.

"You're upset, Mandy, that's why you told her that." Finn responded, lightly running the fingers on his right hand through her straightened shoulder length hair.

"Ash's last boyfriend almost killed her… I don't want Seth going berserk and doing that." Amanda replied, Finn wrapping his right arm around her back and Amanda resting her head on his right shoulder as Finn joined her in drinking.

"I think we could use a few hours without the others… so here's to relaxing and forgetting that today happened." Finn replied before they clinked their glasses together and drank.

When they ended up outside their room on the second floor, Finn pulled Amanda to him and crashed his mouth against hers… and Amanda reciprocated the kiss, her hands resting on Finn's sides.

The door to their room slammed open and closed with authority, their minds only locked on one thing as Finn pinned Amanda against the wall as they were still half naked and his hands trailed up her body, her bra unclipping and being tossed aside as _Murderess_ by The Power Station played on the radio after Finn switched it on.

Finn growled lowly by Amanda's left ear as he trailed his lips up and down her neck, Amanda's heart rate increasing again as Finn pulled her skinny jeans down and trailed his hand down her spine, pressing her closer to him as she yanked his jeans down after unbuttoning them.

Finn playfully tossed Amanda onto the bed after pulling her tank top and bra off and she let out a light laugh as he climbed on top of her.

"So good to me…" Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda's left shoulder and neck as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back… she moved her hips to him and tried to grab onto his hair but he kept her pinned down as he pulled her satin panties off.

With a final tug of his boxers and the rest of the clothing disappearing into the darkened room, Finn reached over on the nightstand and took a condom out of the box left in their room and he put it on… Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as he moved forward, the two losing awareness of everything around them.

Amanda tossed her head back and moaned out as she felt Finn's fingersdig into her hips, the two moving faster once the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hit them harder.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was nothing left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

Once in each others arms and tangled up in the ivory bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's torso, his heart beating soundly under her right ear.

As they dozed off, the shouting down the hall became fainter to them.


	2. Giving Them Their Space

Baron growled under his breath as he stood up and walked into the hallway… and he had quickly found the source of the shouting.

"Yuki!" Baron responded, making her jump.

"Aw crap, not you!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yuki, you're drunk… come on into the room and sleep it off." Baron replied.

"Why should I, you… you uh… what's your name again?" Yuki slurred, before she laughed at the end.

Baron shook his head before going into the hallway, Yuki screaming out in shock as Baron picked her up over his right shoulder and took her into the room.

"You're so silly sometimes, Baron…" Yuki said, laughing a little.

"Yeah but I figured you'd be better off crashing here… I heard music playing a few rooms down the hall and I only hear it for two reasons. They either were dancing or making love." Baron replied as he put Yuki on the bed and closed the door.

"Aww… that same ol' them, first drink a little, and have a little fun…" Yuki said, before getting on her knees on the bed and grabbed onto Baron, pulling him close to her. "And I like having fun with good looking men like you, Lone Wolf." She whispered against his lips before laughing a little.

"You need to sleep it off…" Baron whispered, lightly brushing his hand against her teal and purple hair as he once again saw the tattoo he talked her into getting. "Turned out perfect." He said quietly, Yuki nodding as she smiled.

"Yeah… after that… I got more, if you want to see them. All you have to do is…. undress me, and we can have that fun." Yuki said, trying to take off Baron's End of Days shirt.

But it wasn't long before her eyes closed and Baron picked her up into his arms to stop her from falling to the floor… he wanted to blame it on Amanda and Finn but it wasn't their actions that sent Yuki drinking.

Their actions were a result of Seth, as usual, going off the rails again.

Baron set Yuki on the bed and covered her before climbing into the bed, pulling the covers over himself and falling asleep.

Yuki opened her eyes when it was morning and rubbed her head… before hearing her phone chime and grabbing it, seeing a text from Sami.

' _You miss out on what happened last night? Mandy whacked Seth upside the head with a bat and concussed him.'_

' _Aw damn, too bad for him. But I got so drunk last night, wanting to forget it all.'_ Yuki replied.

' _Whoever was staying next door to me apparently did the same, I hope the headboard to the bed isn't dented.'_ Sami responded, Yuki's eyes widening.

' _Wait… was the banging coming from Baron's room?'_ Yuki replied, after noticing a few of Baron's shirts.

' _No. He's in room 218, this was from 216.'_ Sami responded, Yuki realising it.

"Holy fuck…" Yuki whispered at the same time Baron sat up, half awake.

"You say something, Doll?" Baron asked, Yuki realising that she was still in her clothes.

"I… I was just reading something that caught my attention." Yuki responded, tossing her phone to the side. "You can go back to sleep, Baron. I didn't mean to wake you up." She explained.

"Alrighty… hey, try not to drink so much, okay? You could really hurt yourself." Baron responded before they stood up and hugged, Yuki slipping her shoes back on and leaving.

She walked down the hall before she saw Ashley.

"Hey, you." Yuki responded before they hugged for a few seconds. "How's Rollins?"

"Concussed but he'll be okay… I guess Mandy got the wrong idea when she walked in the locker room last night and he had me pinned to the wall." Ashley explained.

"Was he trying to make out with you?" Yuki questioned.

"He did kiss me… and then she whacked him with the bat, told me that he's just using me. I told her that he still cares about her, that he never stopped… and I think she thought that I betrayed her then and there because she said she was done intervening." Ashley explained, Yuki resting her right hand on Ashley's left shoulder.

"She was just protecting you. Mandy will attack at some point, if Rollins is doing something horrible like he did to her. But I believe in you, until he betrays." Yuki explained.

"I honestly hope things are changing… I've gotta head to the gym in a bit, want to join me?" Ashley responded.

"Yeah, just let me get cleaned off… too much liquor last night." Yuki replied before she headed to room 216. She put the key in and opened the door, quietly walking in.

And her bluish grey eyes widened at seeing the broken lamp on the ground, small dents in the wall and Amanda and Finn asleep in the bed.

"Damn… you two are demon freaks." Yuki whispered, before laughing at her own joke.

Amanda stirred slightly but settled back into sleep, Yuki grabbing clean clothes before heading to the shower.

"She's been using my expensive body wash… I can't believe her. I told that girl, no touch." Yuki said, looking at her autumn theme pumpkin marshmallow body wash that happened to be half empty.

And then she saw a note nearby and picked it up.

' _Some of my things got vandalized, you can guess by who… look in the purple bag.'_

Looking in it, Yuki found a new bottle of the pumpkin marshmallow scented body wash.

"Well, that's better…" Yuki responded quietly.

After getting cleaned off, she got ready and headed to the gym. She reminded herself to pick up a bottle of black orchid scented body wash later, knowing it was Amanda's favorite scent… and that Finn couldn't stop touching her every time she wore it or used the body wash.

Yuki didn't take long to find Seth… who accidentally dropped a barbell on his right foot, Seth yelling in pain.

"Damn, did you break your foot?" Yuki questioned, running towards him.

"I hope not…" Seth replied, Yuki and Ashley getting him to sit down.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to work out today, you've got a concussion." Ashley responded.

"Yeah, you knew better than that, Seth." Yuki explained, helping Seth prop his foot up.

"I couldn't fall asleep right away last night… kept replaying it back in my mind." Seth replied.

"Look, she's gonna calm down at some point, okay? Now come on, we're heading back so you can rest." Ashley responded before they left and Yuki headed to the treadmill.

"Hey, Ace." Yuki responded as she started her workout.

"Hey… I guess he went off his rocker again?" Aestrid replied.

"Yeah, he did. Dropped a barbell on his foot, since he decided to workout after being concussed." Yuki explained.

"Not the best choice but we all push ourselves and each other past the limit. I don't know how Mandy's put up with him for five years." Aestrid responded.

"Those scars on her back, she ever explain how she got them?" Yuki questioned.

"That was the night The Shield split… he slammed the chair right between her shoulder blades and then brought the edge of it crashing down onto her spine." Aestrid answered, Yuki's eyes widening.

"Jesus Christ…" Yuki whispered.

She knew that it wouldn't be easy forming some sort of civility.


End file.
